Who Knew
by Nitedream
Summary: Lulz. I thought the Lucky Star fandom could use a little more love XD  Kagami/Konata. OC self-insert. When Kagami is called and told the lovable bluenette is hurt, what should she do? Songfic of Who Knew by P!nk. T for safety and Revised as of 8/19/10


_You took my hand you showed me how, you promised me you'd be around._

_I took your words and I believed, in everything you said to me._

"Aw man! Another Golden Week come and gone." Konata Izumi groaned, her chin hitting her desk.

"Let me guess. You got so used to playing games until dawn that your body clock is all out of whack." Kagami smirked, hands on her hips.

"I couldn't help it Kagami! When I kept getting my butt kicked by the Riku Replica, I couldn't put it down until I did!"

"Yet another hardcore reference." Kagami sighed.

"Oh! I know that game!" Tsukasa piped up. "I heard another one is out, but the title confuses me. What does '358 days over 2' mean?"

Everyone drew a blank. Even Miyuki Takara, the keeper of random trivia.

"You know, I never gave it much thought." Konata looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Oh! I heard Masashi Kishimoto is doing a signing in Akihabara! And Dad is totally gonna let me go! You guys wanna come?" The bluenette asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Konata-chan. But my mother won't let me go without adult supervision." Miyuki backed out, truly looking remorseful.

"Who's Masashi Kishimoto?" Tsukasa asked.

"No way. I remember when we went to your job, and Tsukasa kept getting ambushed. It'll be a thousand times worse if we go to Akihabara." Kagami made a X with her arms. "Your on your own with that one."

"Dangit." Waterfall tears escaped the depressed girl's eyes. "Alright, I guess it can't be helped." She sighed.

"Besides, shouldn't you worry about studying for college entrance exams? They start in two months." Kagami started lecturing. "I swear, if only you put as much of your energy into studying as you do with anime and gaming, you'd have a bright future ahead of you!"

"Aw, but Kyou-chan~~! Studying is so boring! I'd rather call Kira up so we can go freak out people with our Box Ninja costumes!"

"...What the heck?" Konata's friends did a joint vision of their delinquent black-haired friend and the bluenette crawling under boxes and doing ninja tricks from Naruto, including suddenly appearing on a giant slug. Though they had no idea that the first part was actually true.

Kagami remembered when Shiraishi-san introduced his cousin from Hokkaido. She had moved here with her elder brother so he could pursue his dream as a manga-ka. Right off the bat, Kagami knew the girl was trouble when the first thing from her mouth was:

"Yo! Don't judge me because my little brother is a stupid bastard, and my big brother's going blind!"

It seems only Konata and Kuroi-sensei got the reference to her last name and clapped in awe.

"Where is Uchiha-san anyway? Is she sick?" Miyuki asked a little worried. Konata waved it away nonchalantly.

"Naw, she's playing hooky. Something about having to meet up with someone in Aoyama so they could show off each others' notebooks, whatever that meant."

Kagami sweatdropped at the explanation with a dumbfounded look on her face.

_If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punched their mouths, cause they're all wrong._

_I know better cause you said forever and ever, who knew._

"KOOONNNAAAA-CHAANN!" A blur of black tackled the bluenette as she came out of the school, duffel bag over her shoulder.

"KIIIRRRAAAA-KUUUUN!" Kagami hugged back, a shojo sunset appearing behind them as tears poured down both girls' cheeks.

"I'm scared for your sanity." Kagami deadpanned.

"TOO LATE! ITS ALREADY GONE!" Kira announced, giving the pig-tailed girl a peace sign.

"What are you doing with your overnight bag, Kira-kun? Are you staying the night with Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Nope! This is Kona-chan's bag! I came to pick her up so we can go to Akihabara. We're gonna practice the ancient art of camping out on the sidewalk!"

"That Masashi Kishimoto-thing that Konata was spouting off about earlier? I'm actually glad I turned it down."

"Kira-kun! Did you get my cosplay?" Konata asked, eyes starry as she looked up at the slightly taller girl. Kira grinned. And pulled out a garment bag from the hook on her backpack.

"Right here, Kona-chan! One Ino Yamanaka costume! And I know you don't like wigs, but I brought one anyway."

"Jeez, you guys, It's just a signing. Not a convention."

"There's always a reason to cosplay when you go to Akihabara, man! Not to mention, I got the inside scoop from a friend of mine. Theres gonna be a party in one of the warehouses on the outskirts. Cosplay dress code!"

"YES!" Konata cheered. "See you guys later! I'll tell you guys all about it on Monday!"

"Bye-mee!" The girls chorused as Kira pulled Konata down the street towards where her big brother was calmly waiting with his motorcycle and sidecar. Kira hunkered down with the bags while Konata slapped on a helmet and got situated behind the boy. She waved as the bike rode past them.

_Remember when we were such fools and so convinced we're just too cool._

_I wish I could touch you again I wish I could still call you friend._

_When someone said count your blessings now before their all gone, I guess I just didn't know how,_

_I was all wrong. They knew better still you said forever and ever who knew_

"Hello, Hiiragi Residence, Kagami speaking."

"Ka-ga-chan?" The voice on the other side kept breaking up, the bad reception giving away that a cell phone was being used.

"Huh? Who's this? Hello?" Kagami was looking down at the phone in her hand. "Hello?"

The dial tone rang through the phone, startling Kagami.

"What was that about?" She asked ehrself, shrugging and laying the phone back on the cradle.

Just as she was walking away, the phone rang again. Kagami ran to answer it.

"Hiiragi Residence!"

"Kagami, it's Kira. Theres been an accident..."

Kagami slammed the phone down and ran into the front room where her family was sitting down to watch TV.

"Tsukasa! It's Konata, she's in the hospital!"

"What?" Tsukasa jumped up as Kagami ran to get her coat.

"I'll drive you two. Get in the car." The Hiiragi patriarch stood up.

_I keep you locked in my head until we meet again_

_until we meet again_

_I wont forget you, my friend, what happened?_

"Konata Izumi! Which room is she in?" Kagami demanded from the receptionist.

"Izumi-chan? She's in surgery at the moment. Are you family?"

"Kagami! Tsukasa!"

The lavender-haired twins turned at the call of their names to see a slightly bruised up Kira, a large bandage covering one cheek, gauze wrapping up her upper arm.

"Their with me." She told the receptionist and lead them away to where Soujiro Izumi was pacing.

"What happened, Kira-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

Kira sat down heavily, groaning when she hit her bruised shoulder against the wall.

"At the rave, there was a mob when a perfect Sasuke cosplayer showed up. And with a bunch of them drinking...me and Konata was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am so sorry, you guys! I tried my best! I really did!" Kira bowed her head. "When we got knocked down, I tried to keep her curled up under me, but she wanted to see too..."

Kagami face palmed. "I knew this obsession of hers was going to get her in trouble!" Kagami groaned, hiding the tear that had slipped out.

The foursome looked up when the red light went off with a ding, and doctors were quietly wheeling a broken-looking Konata away, as a doctor stayed behind to talk to Soujiro and Kira.

"We've done what we could. We might need to do another operation in the near future. She's stable for now, and not that critical. She'll have bruising for awhile, as well as her leg needs to stay in the cast for at least four months. I recommend she stay here for another few days for observation." The doctor shook his head. "Otaku these days...this isn't one of the worst I've seen, but I'm sorry to say, Uchiha-san, we couldn't salvage her cosplay. But you understand."

Kira waved away the doctor's apology. "Like I care about that damn costume! Can we see her?"

"Yes, Room 1031. Just for a little while. Don't expect her to come around just yet, the sedative we gave her was pretty-"

Poor doctor wasn't allowed to finish his speech when Kira and the twins tore down through the halls after Konata's entourage.

_If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch their mouths, cause their all wrong and I'd still keep my courage until we meet again would that make it harder I wish I could remember but I keep your memory~_

"Konata..." Kagami looked down at her child-like friend, looking so broken and little lying in that big hospital bed.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You two want any?" Kira stood up, wincing at her protesting leg.

"I'm fine." Kagami waved ehr hand in dismissal.

"I'll help! Your still injured too, right, Kira-kun?" Tsukasa followed behind, closing the door behind her.

That was when Kagami broke down, fat tears rolling down ehr face as she kneeled beside Konata's bed.

"Oh, Konata! Why didn't I go? Why did you go without me?"

"Ka-ga-mi...?" A raspy voice sounded from the bed. Kagami snapped her head up to look at the heavily hooded eyes of her hurt friend, the bright green making her black eye seem even darker.

"I'm right here, Konata!" Kagami jumped up, leaning over her to hear her better.

"I'm...so sleepy, Kagami...will you stay with me...awhile?" Konata rasped. Kagami's heart skipped a beat as she nodded, climbing up on the bed to curl up with the bluenette.

"Konata, I was so scared when Kira called, and said you were in an accident. Why didn't you stay with her? She was doing such a good job of protecting you until you wanted to be an idiot and dive into a mob of screaming, hormonal Sasuke fangirls.

Konata chuckled a bit.

"And...he wasn't even...that good..." Konata joked, wincing as her chuckle hurt her ribs.

"You should go back to sleep. You'll heal faster." Kagami told her smirking.

"Love...ya...Kagami..." Konata whispered as she slipped back under as Kagami commanded.

"...Love ya too, Konata."

_You visit me when I'm asleep_

_regardless, who knew _

_who knew _

_who knew_

_..::_OWARI_::.._

OMG I actually did shojo-ai instead of shonen-ai. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

And yeah, I'll hand out cookies to the first person to guess all the references that was thrown out. A couple of them are blatantly obvious, yo.

Heh, I just channeled my inner-Reno. *gets shot by Reno fangirls*

There's a fangirl in my house! (and its not me!)

Yes, my friend is staying with me for a little while, and she is a complete Cloud-fangirl. My gawd. I'm more of a Vincent-girl myself. My hair is just like his! I can even do that flippy thing when I wear a bandana! *gets shot by Vincent and Cloud fangirls*

MO, NENDE YE NEN? What I'd do that time? It's the truth! T^T

Yeah, I love Lucky Star. I love Konata the most. I channel Konata in my anime tendencies...but I stay away from mecha, so if you go all Gundam on me or something, I won't have the slightest clue what your talking about.

So the question is, if I'm a Konata-fangirl, why did I send her to the hospital?

Because, in my mind, that was the only way I was gonna get Kagami to admit her blatant love for the little chibi bluenette. Konata could've died, ya know? Dude, just channeled Rai there...*crickets*

HA! I KNEW THERE WERE NO RAI FANGIRLS! *gets shot by a little girl holding a giant rifle*

DAH HELL? Ashley, when did you get here?

My mommy dropped me off for a week, ya know? So no cracks about my little Rai-poo! *snuggles handmade Rai plushie. (Since no one in their right minds actually produces those in bulk. Roxas is way more popular)*

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR! AT ALL! NONE! I OWN MY LOVELY OC, AND THIS BAG OF GUMMI BEARS! THE BOX NINJA CONCEPT ALSO DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! I JUST SAW SOME KIDS DOING IT AT A ANIME CONVENTION! IT WAS EPIC!

Ha. Redid this after a very nice critique from mrbignerd. Thanks a lot, dude! ^.^ Hope you like the revision.

C'mon people! It is possible for me to check my story traffic, you know! Can at least 1 person out of 50 send me a review, instead of 1 in 100? Does no one like the stories enough to even flame? Mo, nande ye nen? *cries*


End file.
